


Give our sunshine back.

by ayunki



Category: Drean smp
Genre: Insanity, abuse (a bit?), let us adore u animatic but its dark, sbi goes insane, sbi is depressed and uses tubbo as a replacement for tommy, sbi is royalty in lmanberg, sbi twisted, tommys dead boyysssssssssssssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayunki/pseuds/ayunki
Summary: "NO! PLEASE! Please... my sunshine.... MY Tommy..." Philza collapsed to the floor in tears.He finally snapped to reality.Tommy is gone. Forever.
Relationships: none dont ship irl ppl
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

You see, sleepy bois inc, the royalty of L'manberg, was a very happy family. Well was. People would look back to them as happy people, joyful family, but honestly, it was very dark. Very, very, dark. 

Philza Minecraft. A single dad, with three kids. Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy. 

Tommy was the favorite. Everyone agreed, nobody complained. He was very joyful to be around. He was everyone's sunshine, everybody's hope. 

Until that day. The assassination of Tommy Minecraft. 

Oh, so many broken hearts, so many broken souls bowed down to despair. 

The funeral was just, awful. Philza drank more then he ever did. Techno actually started crying, a rare sight to see. Wilbur. Oh, poor Wilbur. His distressed face filled with tears. The funeral ended after 5 hours, at home, when I walked to Philzas room 

"Tommy?" Philza looked at me, tears in his eyes. He looked at me with grace and sympathy, he walked over and stood in front of me, holding my jaw with his soft hands, wet with tears. 

He was drunk or joking, wasn't he? Was he? 

"T-tommy.." he sobbed, collapsing to the floor in front of me. Screaming. 

A breakdown? What? This isn't Philza. 

Philza screamed, and before I knew it, Techno was behind me, then slapping me. 

'What the hell are you doing, Tommy? You're insane now, come on. Go to bed, look at what you did to Philza!" 

"I'M NOT TOMMY! ARE YOU GUYS INSAN-" 

"Tommy... I know you're sad about Tubbo now.. come on, lets go to bed." 

"For the last time, I'm not Tommy. Tommy's DEAD! GET BACK TO REALITY, FOR ONCE!" Tubbo screamed, running away, Techno put down a button and the door in front of him closed. 

"You cannot run away, okay, Tommy? We're your loving family." Techno smiled creepily. 

"You never were my family." I said, looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO HAPPY FOR LIKE 1200 OF YOU?? THIS IS THE BIGGEST READS I EVER HAD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH comment ideas in comments or add me on discord: yuna#2006 :)

"Tommy, you haven't ate in weeks, you need to get something in your system!" Philza exclaimed in the dining table. 

"I'm NOT Tommy.. I'm Tubbo.." Tubbo whined, looking down. He starved himself now, and made sure before bed he knew his escape plan. 

"Tommy, what did we talk about?" Philza looked up to him. 

Tubbo took a deep sigh. 

"I'm not Tubbo and I should never use that name." He said depressingly. 

"Great, now Bedtimes now. You better sleep." Techno gave him a glare. 

He walked slowly to his room, where Wilbur leaded. 

Finally, bedtime. The one time he could finally- FINALLY, take a break from all the worries and despair that had eaten him. 

Right, so the plan? There's a ender portal in the back of the castle, leading to the nether with netherite stairs, then leading to a free land with Quackity, Fundy, and- Niki. I miss them, I miss them so much. I want to go home. 

Now.

Tubbo raced to the door, everything in his bar, and he held a button in his hand. The door was open, and just as he almost felt freedom atlas, 

It closed on him. 

"Oh? Now what is this?" Philza asked, the now 3 SBI trio stood on the platform of the Royal chairs, colored in their favorite colors they wore everyday, and they all sat in their chairs. Staring, 

"Tommy, we don't accept running away here now, where are you off to?" 

"Home. With Quackity, Niki, and Fundy. Home where YOU THREE! DON'T TORTURE ME TO DEATH!" Tubbo yelled. 

Wilbur, Techno and Philza stood up. 

(i reccomend listening to "Let us adore you" whilst reading this part) 

"Come live with us in the palace," Philza sang. 

"There's a room waiting for you," He let his hand out and looked at him. 

"Come on," Philza sang. 

"Come on," Techno sang. 

"Come on." Wilbur joined in. 

"Just let us adore you," They all sang together. 

"Wh- NO! I'M NOT TOMMY! I NEVER WAS! YOU GUYS ABUSED ME- AND LIKE- KIDNAPPED ME!" Tubbo yelled, holding the button. 

"Yes we know that your not him, but you were his." They all sang. 

"You know what it meant to love him," 

'And you remind us so much of him." They let their hands out. 

"No. I won't come, I'm going home." He turned, but they opened their mouths with displeasure. 

"But Tommy, I divided my land for people to rule, and I disbanded my armys!" Philza exclaimed in anger. 

"I never cry, and I never sing any bad songs anymore." Wilbur calmly said. 

"I've been saying 'thank you' to lower life forms!" Techno mentioned. 

Tubbo death glared at them. 

"Guards. Take me to the ender portal." Tubbo declared. 

He placed the button, opening the door. Guards went with him. 

Before he went, he turned. 

"I'm not Tommy. I will never be." He said. Angrily. 

Philza ran, getting on his knees and in a bowing on the floor position in front of the guards, protecting Tubbo. 

"PLEASE!- Please, M-my sunshine. GIVE ME TOMMY BACK!" He yelled, sobbing. You can hear his voice breaking. He held the red carpet tightly. 

"PLEASE! Please, please, oh so elegantly PLEASE. I want Tommy back, I want my SON BACK! I WAN'T HIM BACK!" Philza yelled, lifting his head up. 

And at that moment. 

He realized it. 

Tommy's dead. 

He looked at Tubbo and cried even more. 

"W-where is my sunshine.. Where is Tommy.." He got himself up, being held by Techno as he sobbed, covering his face. 

"Where is the boy I praised and called my own." He cried, and looked at the Family Portrait next to him. Tommy smiling widely in his Royal Attire. 

Philza ran to the gravestone, where the other two followed, and Tubbo, for some reason, followed. Philza dropped to his knees to Tommys gravestone and sobbed. Sobbed so loud and wailed that peasants, and villagers could hear. 

"WHERE ARE YOU? (sob) GIVE ME MY SON BACK! MY HOPE! My.. Tommy.." Philza sobbed. 

Oh, a family of darkness. 

A family that rejoiced despair, without knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz im so greatful for ALL of the kudos and comments :(( biggest support i had in weeks i feel so happy :)  
> dm me on discord more events i should do :D


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY I NEED MORE CLOUT PLZ I SWEAR THIS'LL BE LONG

SBI was so awful, very, VERY awful. 

Yet they DIDN'T know, Ghost-innit was roaming around town. In his Royal Attire still. 

"Oh- uh- Hello! How much for two bread?" He waved, smiling. 

"Hold on.. Tommy?" The owner asked, 

He realized that second. 

"Wait- Nihachu?" The boy asked. 

"Eret, Eret! I found the boy!" Nihachu ran. 

"Huh? Niki, I have duties to do, remember?" Eret turned. 

Eret paused and tried to process the boy in front of him. 

"T-Tommy?.." Eret looked at him. 

"Hi Big E!" He waved. 

"You really haven't changed, huh?" Eret smiled at him, hands behind his back staying elegant. 

"Eret?" Tommy questioned. 

"Yes, Tommy?" Eret replied. 

"H.. Hows Phil, Wilbur, and Techno?" 

Eret took a deep sigh. 

"Want to see them yourself?" Eret allowed. 

"Yes.. Please." Tommy looked happily. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

earlier - 

A pound on the door that pounded so loudly came in the house of Quackity, Fundy, and Nihachu. 

"Fundy, are you expecting your little 'Fiance' to come over?" Quackity teased. 

"Wha- Oh, no.. he's been out for a bit and not communicating and coming over. I can get the door though?" Fundy offered. 

"How could I say no? I'm super lazy right now, open it." Quackity laid back in the dining chair and Fundy scoffed, 

"Hell-" Fundy stopped in his tracks as he saw a blonde Tubbo, with blue sharp eyes like Tommy had, and he was sobbing. 

"F-Fundy!' Tubbo hugged him, sobbing. 

"Tubbo? Is- Is that you? God, you look different! What'd they do to you?" Fundy let go of him, looking at his state. 

"Here, come on in." Fundy gave Tubbo the opportunity, and Tubbo accepted. 

"F- Is that.. Tubbo?" Quackity said once he noticed someone walked in.\ 

Fundy sadly nodded and Quackity ran hugging him, then letting go. 

"Jesus! Tubbo what'd happen man? You look like a second of Tommy! Is that a cosplay? or did he force you to dress like him?" Quackity laughed. 

"Quackity. I've been gone for 2 months and you do this? Really?" Tubbo mentioned. 

"I know, I know, sorry man. Seriously though, what happened? Are you okay? Like, look at those bruises! Did you get in a fight?" Quackity pointed out. 

"The royal family's insane Quackity- No joke- At all. " Tubbo mumured. 

"Huh? Last time we met they were insanely nice though." Quackity backed them up. 

"No you don't understand Quackity, Tommy's dead. He's gone/" Tubbo looked up at him. 

"Wh- What?-" Quackity stuttered. 

"Quackity, they ABUSED me and made me Tommy. They went insane, they couldn't accept reality. I look like Tommy because it was either execution or life. Luckily, I got to run away, and I'm here now. God you had to see the face when Philza realized Tommy was dead. Despair ate him even more, Quackity." Tubbo replied, in a monotone voice. 

'Wh- Thats it, and TECHNOBLADE Did this as well, let me guess?" Quackity yelled angrily. 

"Quackity, I know, I know your still butt-hurt about him but we cant do that now. Their family still needs to find out special people revive as a Ghost still, but better and don't remember bad stuff. They just never realized Tommy was special and would revive, but as a ghost. We better go get them back on their feet at least." Fundy debated. 

Quackity took a deep sigh. "Fine, fine. Niki still works as a baker in the Empire though, right?" Quackity questioned. 

"Yeah, why?" Fundy replied. 

"She's going to take me there tomorrow when she goes to work. Either you like it or not, I'm going." Quackity said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

present time 

Eret leaded Ghostinnit to the royal hall, where Quackity was screaming at Technoblade. 

"YOU SERIOUSLY COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY DOING YOUR SELFISH DUMB FREAKING- STUFF OR WHATEVER AND IGNORING HIS SCREAMS, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! PATHETIC!" Quackity yelled at him. 

"You seriously cannot keep your mouth shut, can't you? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A JOKE! THIS IS WHY I LEFT YOU!" Technoblade yelled back. 

"No, you left me because you were selfish with your ego. You thought being a royal was all ego, power, money, and wealth. Only having friends and family that were rich, and had a high ego. You had a choice between family and ego. Yet you chose the wrong answer even though it was easy as 1 plus 1. This is why Philza calls you "The blade" and not even his son." Quackity strucked Techno's heart deeply. 

"This is why you even abused Tubbo in the first place. You were too butthurt getting your brother back then realizing what you were doing wasn't helping to get family back at all. You were being a selfish prick." The shorter barked.

"What.. Techno.. you did that?" Eret stood with Ghostinnit and Nihachu. 

"Wait wha-" Techno turned, his eyes widening to a Ghostinnit and Nihachu shocked and almost in tears, and Eret in disbelief. 

"Wait guys.. I was just going.. insane? I mean I was broken because of Tommy's death but uh.. Look! Aha, Tommy's back! Ah! Uh.. Pogchamp?.." He stood silently and awkwardly. 

"Can't believe you done this, Man.. come on. Let's go Tommy. Niki it's about lunch-time, we can take a break together." Eret mentioned and they all left, Techno tried to chase but he realized it was too late. 

God, why was he such a dumb guy? Why did he let his anger and despair eat him up like he ate potatoes? Maybe Quackity was right, maybe he was just a joke. Maybe he was too butthurt about his ego that he couldn't realize about his family. 

Quackity walked now, not turning back. 

"Wait- Alex- Please forgive me- I-" He chased but it was too late. 

Golly. Technoblade, this was just the beginning, son. 

Philza walked down. 

"Don't worry, son. We'll find this 'Ghostinnit' soon." Philza held his shoulder but he walked off. 

"Tech? The Blade?" Philza said. 

"No. Don't call me 'The Blade' anymore. Call me son like you call Wilbur and Tommy. But why would you care? Just leave your most disappointing son alone, like you always wanted it to be. I don't care at this point, I care about my friends and family that actually care for me and make me try and move on from my bad ways. Unlike you. Seems like you were never family." The tall, pinked hair boy looked down at the red carpet in tears, his ears down to represent his sad and depressed feeling. 

"S-son?-" Philza tried to chase him but he just couldn't. 

"Can't even chase me. Maybe I really am just a disappointment." He smiled crying, then turning to him. Then turning back walking off to get Quackity's trust once again as a friend. A best friend like they used to. 

"W.. Where did I go wrong with parenting?" Philza had collapse to the floor, his face covered with his hands, sobbing. 

Oh, two sons lost. The third one better not go down the drain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PLZ GIVE ME MORE CLOUT LOL (jokes) I NEED CONFIDENCE AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a short chapter i was getting lazy :((  
> this was a shower thought and i immediately went to work  
> comment some ideas that i can twist o-o


End file.
